I Think That Could Be Arranged
by multifandomer
Summary: At the end of Phil is not on fire, Phil tackles Dan. What happened after that?


**Dan POV**

Phil had decided today that he wanted to film a collab video, so right now; I was at his house preparing to film it. He had set up the camera, and had the questions prepared. After grabbing 'Lion', we started answering questions, drawing cat whiskers on our faces at some point in the filming. I knew a lot of it was going to be cut out because we would just end up in fits of laughter from the answers we were giving.

We got to the last few questions.

"Would you and your lion ever have a threesome with Hannah Montana?" I asked. Phil then printed a picture of her off, before grabbing 'Lion', and holding them both up to the camera and licked his lips. We both started laughing. I then took the picture and moved right in front of the camera, licking the picture.

"Uh, Miley." I fake moaned, before shoving the picture into my mouth, screwing it up in the process. After spitting it out, and having another laughing fit, we carried on.

"Do you have eyelashes?" I read.

"No." Phil answered, looking at the camera. I laughed, before reading the last question out.

"What was your first word?"

"Light." Phil said. I looked at him.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Light." He repeated in a high pitched voice. I looked at the list of questions, making sure we hadn't missed any.

"And that's all of the questions." I told him.

"Yay!" He cheered, laughing. We both sat in front of the camera. "Time for the end of the video." He said. "Did you have fun Dan?" He asked me.

"This was the most fun I've ever had–." I said in a serious voice before I was cut off by Phil tackling me to the floor. We both laughed as he did, after I had got over the initial shock of it.

We landed so that he was lying on top of me with his arms kind of round my neck, and mine were just being held in the air slightly. The camera was still rolling, but he didn't move. He lifted his head slightly to look at me. I caught his gaze, and we both laid there, staring at each other. I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips, and I unintentionally did the same. I saw his head slowly moving closer, but stopped a few centimetres form me, as if asking for permission. I decided to lift my head up to meet his, but as I moved it, he also moved his, clearly seeing the confirmation he was looking for.

Our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, not rushed. Our lips moved in sync and I felt Phil's touch move along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth more, and Phil slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue move against mine, and I let out a quiet moan. I felt Phil smile slightly. At some point during the kiss, I had moved my arms to wrap around Phil's waist, and he was now fully laying on top of me.

After another couple of minutes, he pulled away. He looked at me, obviously wondering if I was just going to push him off and walk out, but I reassured him with a small smile. His face broke out into a massive smile, which made mine grow as well.

He eventually sat up, and allowed me to sit up as well. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well that was… unexpected." I said, with a small smile.

"Sorry." He said, looking down slightly, but I could see a smile on his face.

"Don't be." I told him more confidently. He looked up at me, and leaned in again. It was only then that I realised the camera was still going.

"Um, Phil." I said, stopping him.

"Yeah?" He questioned. I pointed at the camera. He looked behind him before realising. "Oops." He laughed. I laughed as well. "Well that bit won't be going in the video." He said, still laughing slightly. I shook my head.

"I think it's best if it doesn't." I agreed.

"Well, we've finished recording now anyway." He said, going to turn the camera off.

"No wait. Let's do the hand hearts." I said to him. He laughed, but did it anyway. We both kneeled in front of the camera.

"Bye." We both said, a bit out of time with each other, before laughing.

"That was so cheesy." Phil laughed.

"It was supposed to be cheesy." I said, laughing slightly, leaning forward a bit, before moving back.

"Bye bye everybody." Phil said.

"Goodbye." I said in a higher voice that usual.

"Bye bye." He said again. We started laughing again. Phil looked at the camera before pretending to lick it from a distance, I, however, went right up to it and pretended to lick it. I moved back and Phil turned off the camera.

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned." I chuckled.

"Indeed it didn't." He smiled.

"Your nose has practically rubbed off." I informed him, laughing slightly.

"So has yours." He told me. "And I think I know why." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? And that would be because?" I asked, know what he meant.

"Because of this." He said, and then leaned towards me, pressing his lips against mine again. I smiled into the kiss, ad I felt his smile to.

"Well," He started, after pulling away. "I had better get editing this video." He said.

"After you've answered my question." I told him.

"Which is?" He questioned.

"Would you be willing to go out with me?" I asked, feeling slightly shy, but masking it.

"That depends." He said vaguely.

"On?" I asked.

"On if we will be doing another collab video." He said. I smiled.

"I think that could be arranged." I said.

"Well then, I think the date can too." He laughed, and pressed his lips to mine again, before getting up. "But now, video editing." He said.

"Fine." I sighed, before getting up and following him to help edit the video.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Reviews are love, and you get virtual cookies :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
